Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi is a Shinigami of unknown origin. Once a Plus living in Rukongai, after encountering the Arrancar Nika, Gai obtained the Zanpakutō Kakusei. The story of Gai Nagareboshi is told through "A Certain Unlucky Person". His Bankai is Shinseina Kakusei. Appearance Gai, despite his feminine appearance, is a male and insists that. He has short brown hair with a small clump of hair down the middle and white hairclips on each side, a slender figure, and wide green eyes, which change into blue within magenta when he accesses his reiatsu. Gai wears a small black shirt, shaped like a diamond; the collar is a thin strand of cloth, wrapping around his own neck, and on the sides of the shirt, there are two thin strips that connect around his back, being tied in a small ribbon-like fashion with two red, intersecting belts over his chest. He wears white hakama, with painted golden phoenix wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash; embellished with the images of three origami cranes. Gai also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On Gai's arms are white bell-sleeves and two large, scarlet gauntlets, with a golden shell on the back of each hand. He also wears black sandals with black thigh-high socks. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he merely wants to be left alone, he also shows signs of wanting to start an adventure. He is rather bitter, cynical, and cold, though people who are close enough to him know that this is an act; as he is actually a kind and caring person. He has a strong sense of justice; the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect the Captain from being killed by Nika. Also he shows an inferiority complex that make him think he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person as a Plus. Therefore for his lack of power and mockery of Shinigami, he entered in a gang. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never say it.﻿ Background Recent History First Release- Beginnings Second Release- Gai Nagareboshi vs. Nika Third Release- Kakusei Powers and Abilities As a Plus, Gai held very little ability. Despite this, he was able to fight the Arrancar Nika on equal footing with strategy. However, after obtaining his Zanpakutō, his powers had increased expotentially to the point of fighting a Captain on equal footing, though Kakusei was manipulating and increasing his spiritual pressure drastically to the point he could deflect several Kido spells with his blade. Beginning Swordsman: As he has just obtained his Zanpakutō, Gai is only a novice. Despite his incredible strength, Kakusei often slips out of his hands while swinging the blade, and he prefers slow, powerful strikes due to his clumsiness. However, as the story progresses, Gai becomes more skilled with his blade, though he prefers to use his hand-to-hand skill in battle. Shunpo Novice: When it comes to Shunpo, Gai has very little ability. He often stops short of his target or collides with something when moving, thus it is difficult for him to use the ability. Enhanced Strength: Gai's only saving grace is his phenomenal strength. He has enough power to break steel with his bare hands, and break through Nika's Hierro with some effort. He was able to defeat a Captain with his bare hands only after the Captain had exhausted all of his spiritual energy before he passed out, and was not knocked unconcious by General Yamamoto's spiritual pressure until after a few seconds of withstanding it. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Rukongai, and he was able to defeat two lieutenants at the same time with his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Gai has been noted on several occasions to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as Nika's. Retsu Unohana has said that Gai's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Gai wants to happen, which is why the broken Hyōrinmaru transformed into Kakusei, and how he underwent Acceleration. His emotions also affect his spiritual energy: when angered, he is capable of defeating Nika before awakening his true power with only his bare hands, but unmotiviated to fight, he could be defeated by a weak Hollow. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his small and waifish body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. Gai's reiatsu has the unique ability to reforge others' Zanpakutō and modify the sword to suit his fancy, as shown in the case of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōnimaru, restoring the shattered blade to its true form and quickly transforming it into Gai's own Zanpakutō, Kakusei. In his first battle against Nika, his spiritual energy manifested in the form of massive wings of white light. The wings of light combined with Gai's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect on those who see him. After activating Bankai, the wings of pure reishi were converted into black feathered wings. However, by covering the wings in black feathers, they compress Gai's true power. Only in life-or-death situations or times of extreme stress are the wings unleashed again. However, the wings' enormous reishi output is too inefficient and drains Gai of all of his reiatsu. The wings can also be used as a defense mechanism. In RPs, Gai cannot manifest his desires due to the story becoming unbalanced if he does so. Zanpakutō Kakusei (覚醒 lit. Awakening) is the name of Gai's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, Kakusei looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. Gai obtained Kakusei in Third Release- Kakusei, creating it from the remains of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, which was destroyed by Nika, with the help of his reiatsu, which gives off a similar reishi pattern to that of the Hōgyoku. After Tōshirō gave the remnants of the shattered Zanpakutō to Gai, during his battle with a Menos Grande, Gai's overwhelming reiatsu reforged the blade and infused it with his own reiatsu. Retsu Unohana expains that this is a rare occurance, and Kakusei has 'Two Zanpakutō spirits'. It seems to have a mind of its own; it often gives Gai advice on his battle or insults and mocks him whenever it gets the chance. Shikai: In Shikai, Kakusei is a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Kakusei also gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. It's release command is "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"). Though Kakusei's release command was originally "Take Flight" (敗走, "haisō"), Gai has since changed it to the above. To access his ice powers, Gai must utter "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase), the same command as Hyōrinmaru's Shikai. Shikai Special Ability: As a beginner, Gai only possesses one special ability in Shikai. However, this is not his own ability. In Shikai, Gai has the ability to manipulate feathers for multiple reasons such as explosions or binding. The feathers have piercing effects, and one is as sharp as any Zanpakuto. These feathers are incredibly durable. The material he creates with these black feathers defies the Laws of Physics. As Kakusei was forged from the broken Hyōrinmaru, Kakusei also has some of its special abilities, most of which are story-only, and are not to be used in RPs. Unlike Hitsugaya, Gai cannot fully control his ice manipulation abilities. *'Shining Onslaught' (猛の輝く Takeshi no Kagayaku): Gai is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of white feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then seven cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Gai came to the conclusion that if he fires seven shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack. *'Dark Pulse' (闇脈 Yami Myaku): Gai puts his hands together in front of his chest and fires a beam of black and purple feathers of spiritual energy from in between them at the opponent, or Gai crosses his arms in front of his face and an orb of black and dark blue circles appears in front of them. Gai then separates his arms and the orb moves in front of Gai's chest. Gai then fires a beam of black and dark blue feathers of spiritual energy from the orb at the opponent. *'Swallow Reversal' (燕返し Tsubame Gaeshi): Gai flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then he becomes engulfed in streaks of white light and flies into the opponent, disappearing before hitting them. Gai can also perform this technique on the ground, where his body becomes surrounded by white streaks and he flies into the opponent multiple times. *'Midnight Burst' (はんやへき Hanya Heki): Gai's eyes glow light blue and his body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. He then raises his arms above his head. When he does, the aura around his forearms gets thicker. He then slams his arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson growing forcefield of reiatsu appears from the aura around Gai's arms and grows larger, spreading all around him. The thicker the aura is around Gai's arms, the more powerful the attack becomes. *'Feather Dragon' (羽竜 Haneryū): Gai's slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice feathers shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Kakusei can create multiple feather dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Frozen Wave' (冷凍波動 Reitō Hadō): Gai can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Gai traps with it. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Kakusei's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. However, Gai states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could control it and keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Shadow Sword' (影剣 Kage Ken): Gai's most powerful technique in Shikai. Amassing black feathers around his blade, Gai runs up to the opponent and slashes his blade at them, causing the feathers to expand and extend and strike his opponent from a small distance away. Shadow Sword is also Gai's mother's ultimate technique in her own Shikai. Bankai: Shinseina Kakusei (神聖な覚醒 lit. Divine Awakening) In Bankai, Kakusei takes the form of two pitch-black gauntlets. It has a crystal blue emblem in the middle, and an orange cross on top of this, and flame type designs also cover the base of the gauntlets. There is a pair of arm thrusters attached to the gauntlets. In Bankai, Gai manifests massive, black devilish wings that he can use as incredibly sharp blades. Despite constantly attempting to better himself in Zanjutsu, Gai eventually realized that he would fare better if his Bankai was attuned to what he excels at: hand-to-hand combat. Bankai Special Ability: While in Bankai, Gai's manipulation of feathers is greatly enhanced, and it assumes abilities similar to Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. However, Gai also has a secondary ability. *'Bankai Regeneration': During his battle with Ling Huang, Gai's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Gai stated that as long as there is water in the air his Bankai can be revived indefinitely. This attack is unusable in RPs. *I'ce Clone': Upon activating his Bankai, Gai is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves for towards the end of a battle. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Shield of Black Wings': Gai is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere protecting him from any attacks. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Gai takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat in the form of exceedingly fast bursts of speed that happen at random times which Gai cannot predict. Nika compared Gai's Shinseina Kakusei's second ability to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu, but unlike Tensa Zangetsu, Shinseina Kakusei does not enhance his Bankai duration, but rather shorten it drastically in return for short periods of high speed. During his last fight with Haru Kiseki, Gai has obtained the ability to time these bursts of speed, and shows great maneuverability, being able to effortlessly dodge all of Haru's Kōkan Bakufū attacks. *'Enhanced Shining Onslaught': Shinseina Kakusei retains the use of Shining Onslaught, but in an enhanced form. However, due to the absense of a blade, Gai makes a hand motion releasing the blasts from his hands. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are blue with a magenta outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Gai can also keep Shining Onslaught within Shinseina Kakusei to augment his punches. *'Ryūsenka' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Gai punches his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Kakusei and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Gai can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Sennen Hyōrō' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Gai creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his hand 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Gai infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Kakusei's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Gai dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Gai claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. This attack is unusable in RPs, unless the other collobarator wishes otherwise. *'Shadow Sword Revised' (影剣修正 Kage Ken Shūsei): In Bankai, Shadow Sword has a different presentation. While Gai runs past his opponent, a long blade of black feathers extends from his gauntlets, slicing his opponent. As he passes them, the blade instantly retracts, making it appear as if Gai never slashed his foe at all. A few seconds later, the opponent falls. *'Aurora Shining Onslaught' (極光猛の輝く Kyokkō Takeshi no Kagayaku): An extremely powerful attack, the result of the combination of Kakusei's ice manipulation and Shining Onslaught. Gai fires a snow-white and icy blue Shining Onslaught at his opponent. As it flies, it lets off a polar chill. It moves at the speed of sound and has enough power to destroy a section of Seireitei. *'Shining Sword Breaker' (炯然剣遮断器 Keizen Ken Shadan-ki): Gai's ultimate attack. For it, Shinseina Kakusei transforms back into a sword form. Gai holds Shinseina Kakusei in a regular grip, instead of a reverse one, and he spins around several times on one foot, to build speed. After several spins, Gai throws Shinseina Kakusei, which spins around at an incredible speed, breaking the sound barrier. As the blade spins, hovering slightly above the ground, it is bathed in a blue aura and golden feathers trail behind it. Then, Gai throws his right fist into the air, and then throws his left in front of himself, screaming the attack's name. A golden phoenix materializes out of his fist, and it quickly soars to the heavens, parting the clouds. Out of the parted sky, a shining rainbow-coloured blade falls. The blade slams into the opponent, sticking itself into the ground, and the opponent is sent flying into the air. Gai slides towards the blade, Shinseina Kakusei flies into his left hand, Gai flips and grabs the blade, and the image of a glowing golden phoenix appears over him. Gai flies high into the sky, and the phoenix roars. Gai flies after the opponent, the wings of the phoenix leaving behind a trail of golden sparkles. The phoenix roars again, and it disappears along with the phoenix's sword, leaving Gai, who is holding Shinseina Kakusei, as Gai forms golden wings on his back. Gai flies into the opponent, spinning. When Gai connects, the area is engulfed in a bright light, killing, if not, heavily wounding the opponent and heavily injuring those engulfed in the bright light, though it only harms the ones Gai deems enemies. While usually a one-hit-kill, Shining Sword Breaker caused Shinseina Kakusei to shatter after three uses. After it was restored, Gai never used Shining Sword Breaker again. This attack is unusable in RPs. Zanpakutō True Ability (Unusable in RPs, story only) Because of Gai's reishi patterns, which are similar to the Hōgyoku, Kakusei has the ability to adapt the Zanpakutō of powerful fighters that he has defeated into attacks he can use, a materialization of Gai's desires, called Anki (暗記 lit. Memorization). These attack come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. Of course, convention of rock-paper-scissors applies, and each opponent is weak to a different opponent's copied attack. There are several limitations to this: One is that Gai may not know how to utilize the attack properly, which would result in him possibly inflicting harm upon himself. Two is that if Gai's reiatsu is lower than the person who he copied the attack from, he would not be able to utilize the attack at full strength, and the attack's power can never go beyond the original user's attack strength. Three is that he can only copy attacks that originated from Shinigami, as such, he cannot copy Vizard, Arrancar, Hollow, Fullbringer, Bount, etc. abilities due to the difficulty they entail due to Gai only being an Shinigami and later, an Accelerator, and he cannot replicate skill in any area, such as Yoruichi's Shunpo skills. Gai also cannot replicate Hakuda, Zanjutsu techniques, and Kidō, unless he has the skill neccessary to utilize them properly. However, an added effect of Anki is that Gai can combine the attacks in new techniques and enhance them to new levels. Anki is unusable in RPs, due to the incredible potential of the ability. Trivia *Gai's Shikai ability was given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Shiratori Cullen. As such, he/she has permission to use it. *Since Kakusei was forged from the remains of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōnimaru, Gai has access to some of its techniques due to a small remainder of Hitsugaya's reiatsu being attached to the blade. However, they are of the feather element, and mostly are story-exclusive. *Anki is unusable in RPs and is a story-only ability. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters